1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus furnished with a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices such as computers, cellular phone terminals, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), etc., include a touch sensor (which is also referred to as a “touchpad” or “trackpad”), which allows the user to operate the electronic device by touching the input device with a finger or fingers.
Such touch sensors are roughly classified into two types, i.e., electrostatic capacitive touch sensors and resistive film touch sensors. Electrostatic capacitive touch sensors include multiple sensor electrodes arranged along the X-axis direction, multiple sensor electrodes arranged along the Y-axis direction, and a detection circuit configured to detect the electrostatic capacitance of each sensor electrode. The electrostatic capacitance generated between each sensor electrode and its surroundings changes in response to the user's touch. The detection circuit detects the sensor electrode of which the electrostatic capacitance has changed due to the user's touch, thereby detecting the position touched by the user.